


Al pie de un Arciano

by Syarehn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Robb are dead, M/M, Meeting in Afterlife, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/pseuds/Syarehn
Summary: Jon le había mentido a Melisandre y no se arrepentía; lo que había visto después de morir era algo que sólo le pertenecía a él. A él y a Robb. No importaba si había sido real o sólo un sueño, pues le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para saber que él estaba a su lado, al pie de aquel viejo arciano.Historia ubicada tras el capítulo  "La Batalla de los bastardos" (6x09).





	Al pie de un Arciano

_“Desde la oscuridad, luz.”_

Sus pasos lentos y el sonido de su capa eran lo único que acompañaba el rumor del viento aquella tarde. La nieve caía despacio, casi cautelosa; una sensación extraña después de estar tan habituado ya a las recias tormentas y a los vientos gélidos de más allá del Muro. Pero ahora estaba en casa y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, estaba por fin en Winterfell, con Sansa y un puñado de personas que conoció cuando fue feliz entre aquellas paredes de piedra. 

Su andar se detuvo a un palmo del viejo arciano.

Antes de partir, nunca logró comprender cómo su padre podía pasar horas enteras en ese sitio. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué no lo hacía en un lugar más cómodo? ¿Por qué en medio del frío y la nieve? Y se dijo que probablemente seguiría sin entenderlo de no ser por todo el caos y sufrimiento que se habían cernido sobre ellos tras la partida su padre a King’s Landing. Ahora Jon sabía de primera mano que la guerra deja secuelas profundas, que convierte todo lo que toca en un campo decadente donde matar o morir es la única regla, lo único que importa. Su padre también lo había vivido y ahora él mismo deseaba perderse entre cavilaciones y recuerdos, lejos del ruido, lejos de las personas y los conflictos, pero cerca de aquello que lo había definido toda su vida.

Sus yemas tocaron la corteza blanca y recargó su frente contra el tronco. Estaba cansado, roto. Cerró los ojos, recordando con pesar que su guerra no había terminado, que de hecho, la verdadera guerra ni siquiera había comenzado todavía y aun así él ya había perdido demasiado; a su familia, a la mujer que amó, a innumerables compañeros y amigos. Había perdido incluso su propia vida. Y a pesar de todo continuaba allí, estaba de vuelta pero él sólo podía renegar de lo que para muchos sería un regalo y que para él era una condena, una horrible extensión de su tortura.

Aún podía recordar el dolor de las heridas, el coraje de saberse traicionado por sus propios hombres –los que se suponía eran sus hermanos–, el gélido viento en su rostro y la nieve helándole el cuerpo. En aquel momento realmente había creído que su tiempo había terminado y con ello sus batallas, sus pesares y cada uno de sus miedos. Era el fin de su guardia, no como él habría deseado pero por fin había concluido.  Y mientras la luz de la Luna se hacía cada vez más tenue ante sus ojos y su respiración se volvía pesada e insuficiente, un único pensamiento se había asentado en su mente, uno cuyos ojos azules y sonrisa cálida le habían hecho sonreír. Habría sido su nombre lo último que sus labios articularan de haber tenido la fuerza pero todo se volvió negro y el dolor y el tiempo dejaron de existir…

Hasta que la voz de Ser Davos y la Mujer Roja lo habían recibido de nueva cuenta. Y no podía evitar maldecirlos de vez en cuanto por ello. Entendía sus motivos pero él habría preferido no volver. Había deseado con el alma quedarse justo donde la muerte lo había llevado.

 «¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué viste?» Había preguntado Melisandre, hincada a su lado.

 «Nada… no había nada.» Le había contestado él con dificultad. _Mintiéndole_. Porque le había llamado “nada” al sueño más perfecto que habría deseado soñar, a la sensación más cálida que en vida jamás tuvo oportunidad de probar.

No estaba seguro de que lo que había visto fuese real pero eso era lo que estaba impulsándolo a seguir adelante.

 

. »« .

_“Desde las cenizas, fuego.”_

 

La oscuridad se había cernido sobre él por completo. El dolor se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y el frío no fue capaz de tocarlo de nuevo. Todo era silencio, tranquilidad y una densa oscuridad que poco a poco comenzó a ceder, disipándose sólo lo suficiente para que reconociera el sitio en que se hallaba; la cripta Stark. Aquel lóbrego sitio que entremezclaba a la perfección el desconsuelo y la resignación, el dolor y la calma. Todo cubierto por finas capas de polvo y un pulcro silencio.

Sólo entonces una titilante antorcha se encendió, seguida por otra y otra más hasta permitirle vislumbrar un par de metros a su alrededor y aunque conocía bien el lugar gracias a todas las veces que lo visitó con su padre, en ese instante le pareció distinto, como visto desde otro ángulo.

Miró sus manos por inercia, tratando de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo porque hasta donde él recordaba acababa de ser apuñalado, _acababa de morir_ , ¿cómo es que de repente estaba allí, en casa? ¿Era acaso una especie de sueño? ¿Era su alma errante regresado al sitio al que consideraba su hogar?

¡Pero qué tontería! Lady Catelyn lo habría reñido por semejante osadía. ¡Él era un bastardo! ¡Un Snow! No pertenecía a aquella cripta dedicada únicamente a quienes ostentaban el noble apellido de su padre.

Entonces su mirada se cruzó con un rostro pétreo de finas facciones; la estatua de su tía Lyanna, que parecía mirarlo como si estuviese reprendiéndolo por aquel pensamiento, y junto a ella, la estatua de su padre también parecía mirarlo con desaprobación. Pero ésta no le hacía justicia a Eddard Stark, no se parecía a él. Su rostro en vida no había sido rígido ni frío, pues a pesar de sus facciones duras éstas siempre habían mostrado a un hombre afable, justo y comprensivo. A un padre amoroso.

Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia él, sintiendo cómo todo el dolor de haberlo perdido volvía a caer sobre él, recordándole lo solo y perdido que se había sentido con aquella noticia. No había tenido oportunidad de decirle una última vez cuánto lo amaba y admiraba, no había podido estrecharlo ni escuchar sus consejos. La herida seguía abierta y sangrando.

Su padre no merecía la muerte que tuvo, no merecía las injurias y humillaciones que Joffrey le había obligado a vivir en sus últimos momentos pero ahora que él también había muerto una nueva esperanza comenzaba a formarse en su interior; ¿Podría reunirse con él? ¿Podría estrecharlo en el necesitado abrazo que había estado anhelado por años? Porque una parte de él siempre había deseado refugiase en su padre, como todo hijo hace cuando el temor y la incertidumbre lo sobrepasan. ¿Podrían, por fin, tener aquella charla pendiente acerca de su madre? ¿Podría verla a ella?

Sonrió inconscientemente. Tal vez la muerte le devolvería lo que la vida siempre le negó. Y eso lo incluía a _él._ A su hermano. ¿Podrían encontrarse una vez más y él podría expresar por fin todas las cosas que deseaba decirle?

Sin embargo, toda la emoción de aquel pensamiento se convirtió de pronto en incertidumbre y la incertidumbre en miedo, porque aún muerto no tenía el valor para decírselo. ¿Qué le constaría Robb? ¿Qué diría su padre si se enterase de su más profundo secreto?

Su salida en vida había sido partir al Muro, así no tendría que lidiar con la decepción de Lord Stark, la incomprensión de sus hermanos, la repulsión de Lady Catelyn y la aversión que Robb hubiesepodido desarrollar hacia él si se enterase, pues aunque aquel sentimiento no era algo que Jon hubiese decidido sentir, tampoco era algo que podía evitar, simplemente se había instalado en su pecho y nada había logrado arrancarlo de ahí, ni la distancia, ni el calor de otros brazos y al parecer ni siquiera la muerte misma. Sencillamente se había enamorado de su hermano y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que desear que en otra vida aquello no fuese un imposible.

Automáticamente buscó la estatua de Robb con la mirada. Debería estar allí, él había sido un Stark, el heredero de Winterfell, el Rey en el Norte. Tenía que estar.

 —No te esfuerces demasiado, Snow. Mis restos no están aquí. —Y todo perdió importancia ese instante, justo como solía ser en vida cuando Jon escuchaba su voz. Volteó despacio, temiendo que fuera una mala pasada del destino, _para variar_ , pero no fue así, al dar la vuelta él estaba a un par de metros, sentado entre los pilares. El fuego que iluminaba la estancia hacía que su cabello luciera aún más rojizo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estabas buscándome? —Se jactó un poco, levantándose y dejando que su sonrisa ladina saliera a flote.

Jon permaneció en silencio, su lengua parecía estar tan atrofiada como sus cuerdas vocales. Sus pies se movieron solos, avanzando dubitativamente hacia él, temiendo que Robb se desvaneciera ante sus ojos en cualquier momento y sólo se detuvo cuando supo que le bastaba estirar un poco la mano para poder tocarlo.  Estaba tan cerca, con sus perfectos ojos azules atentos a sus movimientos y esa sonrisa encantadora bailando entre sus labios, tal y como lo recordaba, incluso mejor.

 —Robb —musitó con tanta dificultad que parecía que mil navajas se incrustaban en su garganta con sólo pronunciar su nombre. Y su mano se atrevió terminar con la distancia que lo separaba de la piel de su hermano para delinear el contorno de su rostro—. Por todos los dioses, eres tú.

Robb amplió su sonrisa antes de estrecharlo, devolviéndole a Jon el calor que había perdido desde que la noticia de la Boda Roja había llegado a Castle Black, así que se aferró a él, devolviéndole el abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—También te extrañé, Snow —murmuró divertido, sin alejarse.

Jon le permitió a sus dedos enredarse en los rizos caoba de su hermano, dejó que cada fibra de su ser sintiera la tibieza que emanaba de Robb y se dijo que ya no importaba si se perdía en su aroma, que daba lo mismo si aquello era ilógico e incoherente ¡Estaban muertos! Nada importaba ya, sólo ese momento que podría durar un parpadeo o toda la eternidad. Y quiso tomar su rostro entre sus manos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que más que extrañarlo lo había anhelado. Quiso ser capaz de decir en voz alta el par de míseras palabras que en vida jamás se atrevió a pronunciar. Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera muerto tenía el valor de hacerlo, así que se conformó con sentirlo entre sus brazos, con el roce de las manos de Robb sobre su espalda.

 —¿Jon? —Le llamó Robb ante su falta de respuesta—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sintió al castaño apartándose y supo que debía dejar de esconderse en su cuello y encararlo, sólo que no estaba seguro de contener los sentimientos que lo consumían.

 —Volvemos a vernos después de tanto, _después de morir_ ,  ¿y preguntas qué ocurre? —cuestionó tratando de sonar irónico, _normal_ , ganándose con ello una sonrisa amplía y una risa suave por parte de su hermano.

—¿Estás llamándome idiota? —preguntó juguetón.

 —¿Cómo podría, Lord Stark? —Y la complicidad que siempre había existido entre ambos volvió, riendo como si la guerra nunca hubiese ocurrido—. ¿Robb, qué es esto? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Supongo que estamos donde tenemos que estar —dijo en un suspiro—. Con estatua o sin ella somos parte de esta familia. 

—Lady Catelyn no estaría de acuerdo con eso —rebatió, tratando de que no sonara a reproche.

 —¡Por supuesto que es tu sitio! —objetó al instante—. Llevas la sangre de mi padre y sin importar lo que mi madre diga, eres un Stark. Eres mi hermano. —Y de no ser por el amor y respeto que Jon sentía por su padre habría maldecido su ascendencia porque lo que más deseaba era estar unido a Robb pero no por lazos sanguíneos. Jon sonrió sin mirarlo. Una sonrisa impregnada con el sabor amargo de un sentimiento no correspondido—. Me alegra verte, Jon. Más de lo que imaginas.  

—Me alegraría más si no supiera que ambos estamos muertos.

—Siempre arruinando el momento, ¿no, Snow? —Se quejó, caminando despacio por la estancia—. Pero es cierto, esta reunión sería perfecta si todos estuviésemos en casa, _vivos_. Lejos de todo el dolor que Robert y su corte trajeron a las puertas de nuestro hogar.

 Jon no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Los has visto? ¿A los demás? —preguntó siguiéndolo—. ¿A Padre, a Rickon? ¿Están aquí? —Robb asintió y su medio hermano sintió una felicidad que hacía años no experimentaba—. ¿En dónde?

—Afuera, bajo el arciano. Todos quienes han muerto están allí.

Jon sonrió pero no pasó por alto el cambio en la actitud de Robb, su voz le pareció opaca y cuando buscó su mirada se topó con unos ojos melancólicos. Jon quiso preguntar qué ocurría pero ahora tendría la eternidad para hacerlo y estaba tan ansioso por ver a su padre, por hablar con él, que sin pensarlo emprendió el camino hacia salida, sin embargo, la mano firme de Robb sobre su brazo detuvo su avance.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Jon, no estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida y llevarte con el resto —admitió. Su voz sonaba pesarosa, como si no quisiera decir aquello.

—¿De qué hablas? —Jon se soltó de su agarre mirándolo con molestia.

—No puedes quedarte.

—¿Qué? —Siseó. ¿Robb estaba echándolo? ¿No acababa de decir que él también era un Stark, que pertenecía a Winterfell?  

—Debes volver, Jon. No puedes morir todavía.

El pelinegro lo miró incrédulo, con la molestia aun ardiendo en sus ojos castaños.

—¡Me apuñalaron! —manifestó con furia—. ¡Robb, clavaron una daga en mi corazón! ¿¡Cómo esperas que vuelva!? —Jon percibió la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano así como su debate mental entre hablar o no hacerlo y deseó alejar todo eso de su mente empleando sus propios labios.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—¿¡Por qué!? Ni siquiera es posible y aunque hubiera una forma no lo haría. Mi tiempo terminó.

—No —le interrumpió Robb, serio, como escasas veces se había dirigido a él. Luego suspiró, intentando recuperar su tono jovial—. Aun hay mucho trabajo esperando por ti, Snow.

—Pues no lo quiero.

—¡Dioses! ¡Deja de ser tan necio! ¡No puedes ir en contra del destino! —Se quejó, mirándolo casi con desesperación.

—¡El destino ha estado en mi contra desde que tengo memoria! —rugió, aún más molesto, pasando a su hermano de largo directo a la salida.

—Jon.

—¡No tengo nada más, Robb! ¡No tengo motivos para seguir peleando! —Robb se estremeció al escucharlo—. No regresaré. No quiero hacerlo.

Robb se paró frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

—Parte de nuestra familia aún está allí afuera.

—No hagas eso —siseó.

—Sabes que te necesitan.

—¡No los utilices de esa forma!

—¿Vas a abandonarlos acaso? —Siguió presionando y Jon terminó por colapsar. 

—¡Tú lo hiciste primero! —Le gritó, colérico, dolido—. ¡Tú nos abandonaste! ¡Sé lo que pasó en la Boda Roja! ¡Sé que los Frey te traicionaron porque tú faltaste a tu palabra! —le recriminó—. ¿¡Te creías invencible acaso!? ¿¡Pensaste en nosotros cuando decidiste…!? —Se obligó a callar. Estaba adentrándose en un terreno del que no iba a salir bien parado si continuaba.

Robb desvió la mirada, avergonzado. No iba a negar su error, el error que llevó a todo el Norte a la ruina. Un error que le costó la vida de sus hombres, de su madre, de su esposa y de su hijo no nato.

—Es cierto —admitió con pesar—. Los abandoné. No estaba pensando en Sansa o Arya cuando desposé a Talisa. No pensé en Rickon ni en Bran al creer que Walder Frey se quedaría cruzado de brazos y me negué a ver las consecuencias hasta que fue inevitable. —Sus puños estaban apretados y su mirada seguía en el suelo—. Siempre fui un idiota, Jon, pero tú siempre fuiste un poco más listo que yo.

—Al parecer la diferencia no fue mucha —contestó en un susurro, obligándose a calmarse al ver a su hermano así, tan vulnerable—. Míranos. Ambos terminamos muertos, traicionados.   

—Pero tú puedes cambiar eso. —Sus ojos azules lo miraron llenos de súplica—. Jon, están llamándote, ¿no lo escuchas? Alguien intenta devolverte a la vida y tú sólo te aferras a este sitio, ¿por qué?

—¡Por ti! —admitió, porque estaba cansado de negarlo, porque ya no tenía caso seguir mintiéndole, mintiéndose a sí mismo—. Porque ya no quiero vivir sabiendo que no estás. Lo intenté y fallé. Les fallé a todos... —musitó devastado—. Robb, estoy cansado. Cansado de pelear y equivocarme, de intentar seguir adelante sin conseguirlo. Estoy cansado de fingir que te veo sólo con un hermano.

Jon estaba dispuesto a continuar, a decirle que se odiaba a sí mismo porque aunque había amado a alguien más aquel sentimiento se opacaba frente la insana obsesión que sentía por él. Iba a decirle que más de una vez maldijo su sangre y su destino porque no podía dejar de quererlo como lo hacía aun sabiendo que era imposible. Pero calló porque Robb desvió el rostro y Jon supo que acababa de arruinarlo todo.

El silencio se tornó incómodo y agobiante.

—Robb…

—Talisa era encantadora —dijo y Jon sintió que volvían a atravesarle el pecho, esta vez con una daga más afilada que la que había empleado Olly—. Lo primero que vi en ella fueron sus ojos. —Jon se alejó de él por instinto—. Eran marrones, hipnóticos. Cuando me veía reflejado en ellos sentía que podía hacerlo todo, que nada importaba. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No lo hagas —le pidió Jon con todo el autocontrol del que era capaz—. La amabas, me queda claro. No tienes que…

—Porque cuando los miraba me recordaban a ti. —Y fue Robb quien acortó la distancia entre ambos mientras Jon deseaba que lo que acababa de entender fuera realmente lo que Robb quería decir—. No pensé en nuestros hermanos cuando me cansé con ella, pensaba en ti. En tener por fin algo que me recordara a ti. Pero los dioses debieron condenarme por ello. Castigaron la afrenta de desear a mi propia sangre cobrándome con la vida de todos aquellos que creyeron en mí.

Jon jamás había visto una expresión tan lúgubre como la que cubría las facciones de Robb en ese instante y sintió que lo amaba aún más de lo que en toda su vida había hecho.

—Entonces nos castigaron a ambos —murmuró, mirándolo cómo siempre había deseado hacerlo y sintiendo la mano de su hermano rozando dubitativamente la suya.

—Y siguen haciéndolo —afirmó Robb, abatido. Su mano libre acariciándole el rostro—. Debes volver.  

—No. Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

—Jon —suplicó una vez más, afianzando la unión de sus manos—. ¿Crees que yo no deseo lo mismo? Daría lo que fuera porque te quedaras, pero este no es tu momento. También escuchas esa voz llamándote, ¿no es cierto? —Jon asintió despacio—. Está mostrándote el camino de regreso. Ve. Yo estaré aquí.

—No. —Pero no hubo tiempo a más replicas, sus labios callaron el sentir los de Robb sellándolos. Una caricia húmeda y necesitada, ansiosa. Jon no dudó en corresponder, en profundizar el contacto y abrazar contra su cuerpo a su medio hermano. Podría pasar la eternidad envuelto en aquel beso, respirando del aliento de Robb—. No quiero dejarte. No de nuevo —musitó antes de volver a tomar sus labios mientras la voz a la distancia comenzaba a desvanecerse.

 —Ve —repitió el castaño entre besos cortos—. Te estaré esperando.

Un abrazo más largo, un beso más lento. Una promesa y la sonrisa de Robb fue lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de abrir los ojos y sentir sobre su cuerpo el frío atroz del Muro que jamás creyó volver a padecer.

Sus pulmones, inactivos hasta ese instante, lucharon por llenarse de oxígeno, obligándolo a exhalar por la boca apresuradamente mientras su mente se esforzaba por comprender si en verdad todo aquello había pasado. Si había muerto, si había soñado con Robb como tantas veces o si de verdad había estado con él, perdiéndose en el sabor dulce de sus labios.

 

. »« .

_“Desde la muerte, vida.”_

 

Sus dudas acerca de la veracidad de lo que había visto no eran la única razón por la que le había mentido a Melisandre. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a conocer algo tan íntimo? ¿Qué derecho tenía cualquiera de saber que Robb Stark y la promesa de tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo eran su más firme impulso? Porque después de todo su hermano siempre había sido la luz en la oscuridad de su vida, el fuego que evitaba que su mundo fuese sólo frialdad y cenizas, y aunque estuviese muerto, Robb era y seguiría siendo lo que le daba sentido a su existencia.

—Es extraño verte aquí. —La voz de su hermana lo hizo abrir los ojos, topándose con la madera blanca del arciano—. Ninguno de nosotros solía frecuentar este lugar.

 Jon asintió, alejándose del árbol.

—Éramos niños. Al parecer teníamos que pasar por todo lo que vivimos para comprender el valor de este lugar.

Sansa se acercó a él, sacudiéndole suavemente el cabello para quitarle la nieve y Jon se preguntó hacía cuánto que no se había movido de su posición.

—Llevabas ya mucho tiempo aquí —respondió ella a su pregunta no formulada.

—Siento haberte preocupado.

—Al principio pensé que algo te inquietaba pero estabas sonriendo… —Sansa dejó la frase al aire, no quería presionarlo a hablar en caso de que no quisiera hacerlo.

—Sólo me preguntaba si ellos están aquí, bajo el arciano —dijo, recordando las palabras de Robb.

Para su sorpresa, Sansa pareció comprender de lo que hablaba porque le sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza mientras miraba el árbol.

 —A veces, al estar aquí, creo escuchar a papá diciendo que todo estará bien —confesó—.  O sentir las manos de mamá acariciándome el cabello. Seguramente es mi imaginación pero cuando pienso en ellos, es éste el lugar donde los siento más cerca; no en sus habitaciones o en la cripta—. Jon le sonrió también, no se había dado cuenta pero le pasaba lo mismo desde que recuperaron Winterfell—. Volvamos adentro, los Lores han comenzado a llegar —le informó después de unos instantes de cálido silencio.

Sansa avanzó primero y Jon la siguió al mismo paso lánguido que ella llevaba, sin embargo, antes de alejarse por completo del árbol se dijo que ganaría por él, que mientras su tiempo llegaba se conformaría con revivir aquel instante en las criptas.

Entonces una brisa suave le rozó las mejillas, humedeciéndole los labios y Jon amplió su sonrisa, porque casi podía sentir a Robb parado a su lado. Casi podría decir que eran sus dedos fríos los que le acariciaban el rostro en lugar del viento y que era su voz llamándolo lo que le parecía escuchar entre el rumor de las hojas. Porque algo en su interior le gritaba que él en verdad estaba ahí, al pie del arciano y que sólo bastaba con cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el viejo tronco blanco para sentir a Robb a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
